Runes in the Sand
Prologue "You idiot! I said bring me a dragon who is capable of doing my bidding!" The dragon snapped, as the MudWing stepped back. "I-I never knew he would-" He started, as Rune smashed a fist into the ground in front of him. "Loam, you are useless." Rune snapped, his tail flicking violently. "S-sir, your power is taking iver you again. Maybe you should calm do-" "I am in complete control! The shadows stand by my side for a reason not so I can be consumed by them." Rune said, scowling at Loam. The MudWing backed up slowly, as shadowy tendrils began sprouting from the dangerous dragon. "Yes, I never dounpbted you, s-sir." Loam said, his voice shaking. Rune sat back on his haunches, as his black eyes peered at the SandWing, studykng his every scale. "This time, I know how to do it right." Rune said, as Loam took a step backwards. Silt's body lay in the corner, a spear still gripoed tightly in her claws. She had been the perfect contender for Rune's personal assistant. Instead, she has tried to murder him. Unfortunately, her attempts turned out unsuccessful. Loam had known her for three years, she was loyal, strong, and smart. But why turn her back on me now? He wondered, as Rune took his gaze off of him. "Find a dragonet. One too young to know better. Find it and raise it to my liking." Rune said. He glanced back at Loam, his mischevious gaze burning into him. "Come back in six years with my dragonet. Then Phyrria will be mine." Chapter One Quake's earliest memory was one of a hushed voice whisoering to him. Come with me, your life awaits. ''He couldn't remember the sights he was seeing, the smells that could be tasted on the desert breeze, nor could he remember the feeling of burning sand underneath his talons. He just remembered the raspy voice, reaching ouf and beckoning to him. That voice had become as familiar to Quake as the day and the night. Over the five years he had known Loam, he could feel that he was his true father. Maybe not by blood, but by heart. "''QUAKE!" A voice called, as the SandWjng turned his head towards Loam's angry call. "Get your tail over here now!" Quake inhaled sharply, as he prepared himself for yet another one of Loam's boring lectures. As he walked into theroom, he could have sworn that he heard him mutter "stupid moonlicker"moonlicker under his breath. "What is it?" Quake asked in his usual blunt tone. "Are you aware of the fact that you forgot to clean out your room like I asked you to? Again?!" Oops. "I was busy studying." Quake said as convincingly as he possibly could. Loam sighed, as he picked up a scroll that was lying on the ground. "Besides, part the library is outdated, according tk the information in this new scroll-" "Could you shut up ''and just clean it before I throw you into the deepest corner of the cave and leave you there?" Loam snapped, as Quake gave a quick nod of aknowledgement. The cave was basically Quake's home. He did everything there; studying, eating, practicing battle moves. ''I'd better add "forgetting to clean my stupid room" to the list, Quake thought with a sigh. He entered the archway that marked the one and only entrance to his room. Scrolls were scattered everywhere, inkwells were in random places, and a golden amulet embedded with a black jewel was in the center of everything. Quake sighed, as he picked it up and slid it on. The light from a window made the jewel glitter, as Quake picked up a few scrolls. He set them back on their racks, as he stopped for a mkment to think. Who am I kidding, this'll take forever. I want to read more. Quake took a deep breath, and turned towards the mess. "I enchant this mess to clean itself up." As soon as the words spilled from his mouth, the tingling in his claws grew as everything lifted itself up and changed. Scrolls were organized by date in history, loose otems put back in their rightful places. Quake sighed, satisfied. "So you are an animus''." Quake nearly jumped out of his own scales at the sound of Loam's voice. ''Oh no. Please no. Quake turned towards the entrance to his room and stared at the MudWing. He glanced down at his amulet, and then back up to Loam. Enchant this thing to make Loam not suspicious of me, make him forget. Make him forget I am an animus. Quake thiught as hard as he could. He stared at Loam for a moment, half expecting him to yell at him for keeping suck a big secret. Instead, he stepped in, his suspicious expression gone. "You cleaned your room this fast?" He askes, staring atvthe perfectly organized room. Quake nodded. "It was easy." He said, his heartbeat slowing. That was close. Where is my protection earring? ''Quake had enchanted an opal earring to hide his magic from anyone. ''It must have fallen off during battle traaining today. Quake thought, as he remembered how hard Loam was on him today. He wondered whether he should enchant something to make battle practice easier. Then again, he liked a challenge every now and then. Chapter Two Silt '' ''Three years ago Silt sat stone still, staring at a scroll. She scanned her eyes over the smooth paper, as she read the wordsl WipCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Jos98ie)